


(4) Ryan Ross, Mary Berry

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Domestic AU? Ryan's always liked being the housewife of the relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egobang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobang/gifts).



> NaNoRyRo Day 4! Technically 5 but!

Ryan was definitely the housewife in his relationship. Of course, he didn’t like the term because it meant that he was the “girl” of the relationship, but it’s all that seemed to fit. He cooked and cleaned and took care of their cat, which was basically their child. He enjoyed that, too. His boyfriend, Brendon, made enough money with his job to support them both, so Ryan gladly took up this role. It wasn’t that stressful, though. They rarely made messes in the house and cooking wasn’t hard. Ryan loved it, in fact.

 

As Ryan began to prepare dinner, he turned on the radio as he usually did. It just helped him focus on what he was doing and it made him just feel happier in general. Being Ryan, he had it set on an oldies station. Still, he sang along to the songs that came on. He basically knew every word to every song before he was born. Besides maybe Gregorian chants or something ancient like that. Ryan danced around the kitchen a bit as he sang, preparing the meat for dinner. They were just having tacos, but Ryan liked to prepare everything with love, even if that took a bit longer than it needed to.

 

Once Ryan had the meat on the stove and was chopping lettuce, his boyfriend came home. But Ryan had the music up too loud and he just didn’t hear him. Brendon didn’t mind, though. He simply stood by the door, watching as Ryan continued to sing along to some Beatles song and danced in place to. Personally, he thought it was quite adorable. He was sure Ryan would be embarrassed if he realized that Brendon was staring, though. So, he tried his best to make sure that Ryan couldn’t see him for the remainder of this song.

 

After this song was over, a love song came on and Brendon spotted an opportunity. As Ryan began to sing along to this while he grabbed a tomato to chop as well, Brendon moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, swaying from side to side. Ryan gasped and almost turned around before he realized who was there.

 

“Don’t scare a man with a knife,” Ryan whispered quietly, setting the knife down so that he could completely focus on swaying with Brendon.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. You have to admit that this is nice, though,” Brendon replied, holding Ryan closer.

 

Ryan simply nodded with Brendon’s words so he could focus on the song, closing his eyes and leaning back against Brendon. He began to sing along again, but more quietly. He didn’t want to ruin the mood for Brendon. After all, he wasn’t the best singer in the world. As he sang along, Brendon soon joined in, making sure that he was even quieter than Ryan was. It’s not that he didn’t want to kill the mood, it was just that he wanted to hear Ryan sing. He loved his voice. It was so calm and sounded perfect to him.

 

Once this song ended, another love song began to play and Brendon decided to spin Ryan around so that they could dance together. Brendon pulled Ryan close, resting his hands on his waist as Ryan moved his arms onto Brendon’s shoulders, locking his fingers together at the top of his back. Brendon continued to sway them back and forth once they were like this. They didn’t sing this time, though. They wanted this time to be just them and the music. Ryan eventually moved closer so he could rest his head on Brendon’s shoulder and Brendon did the same with Ryan. It was perfect. Halfway through the song, though, Ryan pulled away, coughing.

 

“God, what’s that smell?” Ryan waved his hand in the air as he noticed some smoke, looking towards the stove before moving to turn it off with a soft sigh. “The meat is burnt.”

 

Brendon laughed a bit at this. “Don’t worry, baby. We can just order something tonight.”

 

With that, the two laughed together, moving to hug each other tightly. Afterwards, Ryan moved to clean up what he had done to save up the food that was chopped already and Brendon ordered a pizza. That night, they both fell just a little bit more in love.


End file.
